


White Wolf and Dandelion

by kugure



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: And the White Wolf fell in love with a Dandelion.Drabble Collection of Geralt and Jaskier.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 234





	1. Scent of Dandelion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Dandelion smell like?
> 
> The reason why Jaskier started calling himself Dandelion.

“Dandelion.”

Jaskier blinked and raised both of his eyebrows at Geralt, who froze for a moment before continuing to skin the hare he hunted down earlier, as if he didn't mean to say that and now he pretended that he didn't slip up, hoping Jaskier would let it go and didn't push.

Of course, Jaskier _wouldn't_ let it go and _did push_ instead.

“I asked you what's my scent like and that's your answer? I don't even know what dandelion smells like! Does it even have any scents?”

“It has,” Geralt said, cut Jaskier off before he could continue protesting.

“What does it smell like, then?”

Unaffected by Jaskier's challenging tone, Geralt just continued skinning the poor hare—though Jaskier was pretty sure it would taste good later, Geralt could make everything taste good. Probably that was one of Witcher's magic or something—and kept his silence. Jaskier waited though, tapping his fingers on his folded arm, but the Witcher didn't say anything. Typical. Always left a conversation hanging. Well, if he didn't want to answer, okay then. Jaskier could just talk to Roach. The mare was a better conversationalist than Geralt—basically everyone was a better conversationalist compare to Geralt of Rivia.

When Jaskier was about to turn around and approached Roach, he was halted by Geralt's voice.

“Sweet and refreshing. Like a breezy summer day. Radiant and calming.”

Jaskier blinked. It was probably the trick of light, but it seemed like the tip of Geralt's ears were a little bit red.

“Oh,” Jaskier responded, smiling softly at Geralt even though the Witcher had his back facing him at the moment. “Aw, Geralt. That's so sweet of you, telling me that my scent is basically calming you,” he added in a teasing tone, hoping it would make Geralt felt less awkward after such a huge confession like that.

Gladly, Geralt took the way out he offered and grunted at Jaskier. “No, if you don't shut up.”

Jaskier laughed cheerfully, patted Geralt on his shoulder, “Dandelion the Bard! Does it sound wonderful? I'm going to use it as my stage name from now on! Oh, I have to make debut song as Dandelion!” Jaskier clasped his hands together, grabbed his lute and making new song all night.

And if Geralt couldn't keep his eyes off of Jaskier the whole night, and sat closer to the Bard as well so that he could bask in the dandelion's scent he came to like so much, nobody called him out on it. Not even Roach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on [write.as](https://write.as/kugure/dandelion).


	2. Possessive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt was caring. Gentle. Kind. And he was also possessive and a man of jealousy. Well, Geralt actually never showed the last two emotions whenever Yennefer was concerned, but she was very well aware about its existence. 
> 
> Especially whenever it was about a particular bard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OT3 between Geralt, Yennefer and Jaskier.
> 
> Originally posted on [write.as](https://write.as/kugure/yennefer-wondered-who-the-hell-started-the-rumour-of-witchers-being-heartless)

Yennefer wondered who the hell started the rumour of Witchers being heartless back then. Wondered how that particular rumour started because as long as she had known Geralt of Rivia, the Witcher was anything but _heartless_. 

Geralt was caring. Gentle. Kind. And he was also possessive and a man of jealousy. Well, Geralt actually never showed the last two emotions whenever Yennefer was concerned, but she was very well aware about its existence. 

_Especially_ whenever it was about a particular bard. 

"Oh, this is a pretty nice crowd. Maybe I can collect us some coins!" Jaskier announced as he sat down between Yennefer and Geralt. He was just came down from their rented room, smelled fresh like dandelion and his hair was still damp from the shower he just took. He went up with Ciri earlier, but she guessed Ciri was too tired to come down again. 

Geralt handed him a glass of ale, which he took graciously and Yennefer hid her smile behind her own glass when she caught Geralt's lingering gaze on the bard. 

Jaskier finished the ale in few gulps, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and turned his attention towards the crowd. "Okay, I'm gonna start!" 

Yennefer grabbed his arm though, before he went away to the center of the crowd. She fixed his hair and clothes, and patted his chest. "Be careful," she said, which the bard replied with a mock salute before grinning at both them and walked away. 

Geralt moved from his current seat, left Yennefer alone and picked another one where he could see Jaskier easier. Yennefer thought about sat with Geralt, but changed her mind and stayed. She was already comfortable. 

Jaskier started singing and the crowd gave him warm reception, even Yennefer found herself hummed along some songs she was familiar with when someone sat next to her. She looked up from her ale, and saw a good looking man—probably a knight, from the way he dressed—smiling charmingly at her. "Can I buy you another cup of your drink, perhaps?" 

She caught Geralt's expression from her peripheral, and saw the Witcher raised and eyebrow before rolling his eyes that was clearly saying, "Not even an hour and you already caught someone's attention? We head out early morning tomorrow, don't be late if you're staying in his room," before he turned his attention back to Jaskier. 

Geralt might not be a man of many words, but his eyebrows and expression spoke more. Yennefer ignored him, and smiled back to the man. She was sure Geralt wouldn't fuck her tonight anyway, not with Ciri in the same room with them, so she would probably take what this man had offered. 

"Sure." 

The man was pretty interesting, but Yennefer didn't bother to ask for his name. It wasn't important. He was about to take Yennefer to his room when Jaskier appeared next to her, smiling brightly and clearly earned so many coins. "Yen! Where's Ger—oh, sorry, I don't know you have a companion," Jaskier cut his own question when he caught the sight of the stranger with Yennefer. "Did I interrupt something?" 

Yennefer knew something bad was about to happen when the man shot the same charming smile at Jaskier's direction. What he did afterwards made her even more sure because he said, "Don't worry. I won't mind being interrupted with someone as beautiful as you. Maybe you want to follow us to my room so we can talk more?" and then invaded Jaskier's personal space, landed his hand on his arm. 

_Wrong move_ , Yennefer thought, before Geralt appeared with a deathly glare. He bumped the man away from Jaskier, made him stumbled a little because of the force Geralt used on him and growled menacingly. "Don't touch him." 

The man paled immediately, raised his hands up in retreat. "I—I don't know that he's with you." 

"Now you know. Fuck off." 

The man didn't need to be told twice. Scurried away without bothering looking back. Jaskier sighed and patted Geralt's back. "No need to be so violent, Geralt. Now I feel bad because Yen lost her companion." 

Geralt pulled Jaskier to his side, so that nobody else could touch him, still glaring at the way the man walked away. "She can look for another bedwarmer if she's not coming with us tonight." 

"True," Yennefer said. 

"Come on. You made enough coins. We can go to sleep," Geralt said again, his tone was a lot softer now as he looked at Jaskier. 

Jaskier nodded and turned to Yennefer. "You coming with us?" 

"I'm gonna stay a bit longer," she said, leaned forward so she could press a kiss on Jaskier's cheek, then patted Geralt's arm. "Good night." 

Jaskier waved at her, let Geralt drug him all the way up to their room. Yennefer watched them in amusement until they disappeared on the stairs and shook her head fondly. 

Knowing Geralt's possessive and jealous trait, she didn't think that the man earlier would still had his hand attached to his body. But he got lucky. Because nobody was allowed to touch Jaskier besides Yennefer, Ciri, Roach and Geralt himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love to think Geralt, Yennefer and Jaskier are the perfect parents for Ciri. And together with Roach, they are a happy family.
> 
> Also, I'm a sucker for bff Yennefer and Jaskier.


	3. One Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the beginning, they were Geralt and Jaskier.  
> And then they were Gladio and Prompto.  
> And they were Derek and Stiles now.
> 
> Reincarnation AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed.

In the beginning, they were Geralt and Jaskier. They didn’t get on the right foot right away, but after traveling together for years, Geralt finally realized that Jaskier was _the one_ for him. Despite the fact that he had hurt the bard so much—“If life could give me one blessing, it would be to take you of my hands.” Geralt would never stop feeling guilty about those words he had said to Jaskier, but the bard was quite forgiving after Geralt groveled.

And so, when Death finally came for Jaskier, and nothing Geralt could do about it—what was it to be a powerful Witcher if he couldn’t even save the love of his life—Geralt was there, kneeling on the ground while holding tightly on to Jaskier’s lifeless body, lips pressed to his cold temple, and whispered, “I will find you in the next life. And I will love you better. I swear.”

*

And then they were Gladio and Prompto. One was the next line of The King’s Shield, and the other was just an ordinary boy. But Destiny still had them meet, and travel together. Just like a lifetime ago, they didn’t get a long very well in the beginning, but they managed to overcome their differences because they had one goal in mind; protect the Prince.

And a while later during their journey, when Gladio started to stop thinking of Prompto as a pain in the ass and grew a whole of respect for the blonde guy, the dream came. He didn’t think too much about it at first, but during the day when he woke up, somehow he started to see some resemblance between they guy in his dream with Prompto even though it was impossible. The dream-guy had brown hair instead of Prompto’s blonde. Their eyes were different. But whenever Prompto looked at him and smiled, the similarity started to blur together and Gladio had this strong urge to reach and touch.

One night, Gladio was awoken from a dream of him holding tight into his lover’s dead body—he knew that the dream-guy was his lover—sweat on his whole body, and he trembled so bad he woke Prompto up next to him.

Prompto wiped the sleep from his eyes, reached out to Gladio gently and said, “I’m here, Geralt. I’m not going anywhere.”

His name wasn’t Geralt. He didn’t know who Geralt was. But still, the name felt right as he leaned into Prompto’s touch and whispered, “Jaskier,” to which Prompto nodded and smiled.

“Yes, Geralt. I’m here.”

At the end of the journey though, Glaadio still failed to protect Prompto, just like Geralt failed Jaskier.

*

They were Derek and Stiles now. To say they didn’t get along in the beginning was an understatement of a lifetime. Stiles got Derek arrested, Derek shoved Stiles into wall and other stuff in the not-very fun way, but despite the absolute hatred, they always saved each other’s life, always came back for each other.

“That is the worst plan, ever.”

“That’s the only way.”

“You could die!”

“I won’t.”

“Geralt—”

“Dammit, Jaskier!”

The outburst made Derek stopped being angry and instead, he stared at Stiles who was staring at him as well, with his amber eyes widened in shock.

“Did I just… call you Geralt?” he asked after a beat.

“Yes.”

“And you called me Jaskier.”

“Yes.”

It supposed to be weird. They didn’t know those strange names. But at the same time, everything felt like they clicked together. Derek didn’t know about Stiles, but all the memories started to come back to him and instead of being overwhelmed, he felt… _whole_. For the first time in his life.

They kept staring at each other for a while, until Stiles broke the silence. He always did. Back then when his name was Jaskier. And not quite so long ago when he was being called Prompto. He always broke the silence.

“You found me.”

“I always will.”

Third time’s a charm, they said. And this time, they saved each other, and when they finally greeted Death together, hand in hand on their bed in one evening, both with grey hair and wrinkled on their skin but their love for each other was even stronger from two lifetimes ago, Death smiled back at them.

“It’s time now. You two can rest, my children. I’ve saved special place just for you.”

And that sounded like the perfect end for them. In the end, Death gave them one blessing; to keep them hand in hand for the rest of eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geralt and Jaskier from The Witcher.   
> Gladio and Prompto from FFXV.  
> Derek and Stiles from Teen Wolf.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts you want me to write, feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09).


End file.
